épilogue
by lilou black
Summary: Des funérailles et une petite revanche. Une relation basée sur la violence plutôt que sur les sentiments. Deux visions opposées du monde et de la beauté. Laquelle aura le dessus ? Deidara et Sasori. Death fic. Fluff absent. Pas pour les enfants.


**Titre :** Épilogue

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Cynisme et vitriol

**Personnages :** Deidara et Sasori

**Rating :** M

**Avertissements :** Relation homosexuelle sous-entendue. Fluff totalement absent. Death fic.

**Disclaimer :** Ces personnages sont la création de Masashi Kishimoto et en aucun cas la mienne.

**Note :** Ce texte a été originellement publié sur la communauté LJ "Daily boards".

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

La marionnette ne pesait rien entre ses bras. Ce corps de bois pudiquement couvert d'une pièce de tissu noir semblait fragile, et pourtant Deidara avait envie de le traiter avec brutalité. Le mannequin inerte avait été à la fois son coéquipier, son « Maître » (« Danna »), son amant, un redoutable shinobi et un artiste, même si le renégat d'Iwa ne partageait absolument pas sa vision de la beauté. Leur relation n'avait jamais été tendre tout le temps qu'elle avait duré. Sasori avait été un homme violent et Deidara n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Leurs disputes incessantes étaient rapidement devenues légendaires au sein d'Akatsuki et dans leurs rapports plus intimes, la gentillesse et l'affection qui sont de mise en temps normal étaient totalement absentes. Sasori ne faisait preuve de douceur que lorsqu'il soignait les blessures de Deidara provoquées par leurs joutes érotiques régulières ; et encore, il ne le faisait pas par sollicitude mais pour que la nature de leur lien reste un secret absolu.

Deidara n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il avait aimé cette violence entre eux qui décuplait la jouissance et la rendait positivement explosive. C'est pourquoi, bien malgré lui à dire vrai, la mort de son coéquipier l'attristait autant qu'elle l'agaçait. Cet imbécile s'était fait vaincre bêtement par une vieille chouette et une minable gamine et de ce fait, le ninja blond serait privé de ces engueulades perpétuelles qui mettaient délicieusement à l'épreuve son tempérament volcanique ainsi que de ces orgasmes éblouissants qui faisaient passer la nitroglycérine pour des pétards mouillés.

Tout à ses pensées, Deidara déposa le corps de Sasori sur un terrain vague et herbeux situé à quelque distance de la caverne faisant office de quartier général à Akatsuki. Il avait demandé à Pain l'autorisation de disposer du « cadavre », ce que le chef officiel de l'organisation criminelle avait accepté puisqu'après tout, les deux hommes avaient été coéquipiers plusieurs années durant. Le renégat d'Iwa savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire de ce corps. Durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient été compagnons (dans tous les sens du terme), le blond n'avait que rarement eu le dessus sur Sasori. À présent, il avait entre les mains une occasion en or de prouver sa supériorité. Après tout, l'ancien shinobi de Suna était mort alors que lui, Deidara, s'était plutôt bien sorti de ses propres combats, (encore que, béni soit Kakuzu pour lui avoir rendu l'usage de ses bras). Cela voulait dire ce que cela voulait dire, à savoir qu'il était le plus fort. Cependant, si cet état de fait était clair pour le blond, il se devait de le faire savoir au reste du monde.

En faisant exploser le corps de Sasori avec une de ses bombes, il aurait le dernier mot à titre définitif et l'univers entier le saurait.

Plongeant une main dans le sac qu'il avait toujours avec lui, Deidara referma ses doigts sur une petite quantité d'argile. La bouche cachée dans sa paume mastiqua la glaise blanche avec le plus grand soin et recracha un petit oiseau. L'ancien ninja d'Iwa prit un court instant pour admirer sa création qu'il trouva fort belle. Le volatile factice et infusé de chakra s'envola jusqu'au visage aux orbites vides de Sasori, sur lequel il se posa. Deidara se concentra, exécuta quelques signes des deux mains et...

— _Katsu !_

La violence de l'explosion fit trembler la terre et déracina deux ou trois arbres en bordure de la forêt toute proche. Au loin, quelques animaux sauvages s'enfuirent, terrifiés. Le corps de Sasori fut pulvérisé dans une boule de feu écarlate et belle comme un soleil couchant. Fasciné par la beauté et la brutalité de cette création éminemment artistique, Deidara éclata d'un grand rire heureux. Ce feu d'artifice était magnifique, une véritable réussite, et à présent, le monde entier saurait qu'à sa façon, avec ses propres moyens, son propre tempérament et sa propre expression de la violence, le shinobi le plus puissant et le plus grand des artistes s'appelait Deidara.

Lorsque les derniers vestiges de l'explosion eurent disparu et qu'il ne resta plus qu'un cratère circulaire bordé d'herbe mitée, le ninja blond s'épousseta les mains et déclara :

— Et voilà, Sasori-danna. C'est moi qui ai eu le dernier mot, finalement, hm.


End file.
